A haunting massacre
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Um ya I had to readd it cuz it only add half of the first chapter so, ya. Anyway it's about The Winchester Boys trying to kill Thomas Hewitt aka The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Please Read and Review. Thanx bye. oh and warnings : vilonce, wincest, language
1. Chapter 1

Ya okay ppl I don't own Sam, Dean, Cassie or the legend of Thomas Hewitt, so don't spaz. Please review and tell me what u liked and didn't please.

Cya (READ)**

* * *

**

"Dean come on man, lets go! I hate this fucking place. It's creepy, it's gross, and who nows maybe the guy is still here! Dean!!!" Sam argued.

"Sammy, you're being a pussy! Now lets check the basement out. Or are you gonna be a big baby and go wait in the car?" Dean sad with a smile.

"Give me the fucking flashlight!" Sam said as he stormed past Dean, towards the stairs.

_'Holy FUCK! This is so not cool!' _Sam thought despartly to himself.

"I wonder if his down there?" Sam mumbled more to himself then Dean, but Dean still heard him.

"Theres one way to find out." Dean said giving Sam a little shove, to get him moving down the stairs. As they came to the end of the stairs they saw it, everything. The durty old basement, bathtudes ful of what looked like blood, but only god knew what it really was. Everything down there seemed to move, and stench. It made both boys gag.

"You still want to check this out?" Sam questioned Dean, with the biggest puppy dog face he could muster.

"Fuckin' rights I do! If this fuck is down here were gonna kill him like killed all his other victims not just Cassie." Dean said with rage, and deep pain in his voice. It scared Sam when Dean acted like this. It wasn't the cool, calm, and collected Dean he knew and loved, it was scary, visous creature, that had one perpose and that was to kill. Kill whatever he was unleashed to kill. It remined Sam of Thomas Hewitt.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Cassie's Story///////////////////////////////

She didn't know what had presaded her to take the vacation, but she had. All she could think about was getting away. Getting away from everything that had happen at home, getting away from the warm welcoming presence of Dean. '_Wht did everything always come back to him, always?' _She'd asked herself that question to many times to even keep track of.

As she drove past an eree old plantation farm house, her tire blow, causing her to lose all controll of her car. As she swerved to re-gain controll, all three of them blow out. The blow out sent her car rocketing to the ditch, then it rolled several times before landing on top of the car. She paniced, as she was strong up-side down from her seat belt, she romaged the area that she could, for her cell phone. The only person she could think to call was Dean.

She searched her speed dial for Deans cell, finally after what seemed like an eternaty, she found Deans number.

"Hello?" Sam answered Dean cell.

"Sam?" Cassie screamed, as she was on the brink of balling her eyes out.

"Sam, put Dean on the phone." She said trembling.

"Um he's in the shower. Cassie whats wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked with nothing but concren for.

"Um, I rolled my car, and I don't know were I am. All I know is I'm out side an old scary plantation farm."

"Okay, what state are you in Cassie?" Sam asked.

"Um, I think Texas." She said now balling.

"Okay, hang on." Sam said to the girl.

"Dean get you're ass out of shower, Cassie's in trouble!" Sam screamed to the bathroom. All most instently the bathroom door flew open and Dean came storming out, holding a towel around his waist.

"Cassie!" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Dean, I'm scared. And...OH MY GOD! LET ME GO!" She screamed dropping the phone on the ground.

"Cassie! CASSIE!" Dean screamed until the horrifying sound of a chainsaw came into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean theres no use. If he was here we would have found him be now! The only thing down here is that...DEAN!!!!" Sam screamed as he tryed to run for his brother.

"SAM!!! SAMMY!!!" Dean yelled back. His eyes darting, around the room. '_Okay so your in the this fuglys layer, so he couldn't have taken Sammy far, right?'_ He thought as heard the damn saw agian. Then he saw them.

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!"** Dean screamed with the power of an army.

The guy just stod there with chainsaw hanging unconfortably close to Sams head.

"Dean, you wanna shot him now? Or you gonna let him make stew with my brain?" Sam yelled, with panic burning in his eyes.

"Yeah, Sam I'm gonna shot him. First I just want to now if he's human or creature?" Dean said with a glimpse of a smirk, but as quikly as it came it dissapeared.

"Dean I think you made him mad!" Sam screamed.

"Why's that..." But Dean was cut off by the deffining scream of steel in flesh and then nothing. "SAMMY!!!"

"Oh thats it! You are a **FUCKING DEAD MAN!**" Dean screamed, as he rushed him.

Dean got of a couple rounds, then he finally got him the head.

**"Nobody hurts MY baby brother! NOBODY!"**Dean screamed putting a few more wholes in the guys head.

"Dean..." Sam croaked out. Almost choking on his own blood.

That was all Dean needed. All he needed to no to get him and Sam the fuck out of there.

"Hang on Sammy. Can you walk or do I have to carry you out of here?" Dean's quistion went unanswered. Panic now starting to reer it's ugly head. Then disgust reered it's head as he placed Sam up on his shoulder, he could feel the warm slime roll down his chest and his back. He now only relised that Sams abdomen had been sliced open by the chain saw.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed, as he bolted for the stairs and back out to the car. It was sun rise now and all Dean could see was the dead still movment of Sams chest.

Dean grabed Sams hand and said " Don't you dare leave me. Not like this! Sammy... I love you!" Dean was now crying as he tryed to get a response out of his sibling.

"I...Love...you...more..." Sam croaked out with a smirk and squeezed Deans hand.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two Weeks Ago/////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

"Dean chill out man. Were gonna find her. ALIVE!" Sam said trying his damndest to come down Dean.

"Sam. Don't start with this again okay. My insticts are telling me that she's dead okay!" Dean said to seconds away from distroying the motel room.

"Sorry for trying to make you feel better! Mabe I should just go crawl in a whole and die, maybe then you'll care about me like **_THAT!_**" Sam said running to the bathroom, locking the door as always.

"Fuck Sammy open the door! You now **_YOU_** mean everything to me! Your all I have left, your all I'll ever have, and all I ever want!" Dean said as his wall crumbed and the tears came pooring down. Then put his head against the door. "Come on Sam open the door." He choled out between sobs. Then the door burst open and appeared a blubering, helpless, vulnerable Sam.

"DEAN!" He screamed rapping his arms round his neck. Squeezing so tight, afraid if he let go Dean run back to her. "I love you so much! I don't what I'd do if you evr left or ...or..." Sam just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hey, look at me Sammy. I'm not going anywhere! Not now, NOT EVER!" Dean said squeezing just as tight. They stod there for what seemed like years but in realitly was only a few moments, then sighing Dean broke the imbrace and walked over to the closest bed and sat down motioning for Sam come and sit beside him.

"Dean what?" Sam asked confused.

"The only reason I worry about Cassie like that is because, well, okay ya I loved her. But thats just it Sammy, I **loved** her as in past pertense. I **LOVE** you more then life it's self. I'd die for you, I'm sure you figered that out." Dean said with a sarcastic grin planted on his face.

"Dean...I know you love me, and I do know, for a fact, that you'd die for me. It's just when you worry about her like that it makes me wounder why you even stay with me. I mean you guys are so passonite with each other. And then we are... well you now..."

"What do I have to do to get it through that thick head of you'rs. Do I have to show you how much I love 'caus eyou now I will. I will fuck you're brains out if I have to!" Dean said a little louder then normal, not caring who heard him.

All Sam could do was smile as planted the most passonite kiss on Deans lips. "I may just have to take you up on that." Sam said with a cocky smile.

* * *

If you guys are nice and review then maybe I'll write a nice hot steamy sex scene. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dean, Sam or anything from supernatural, or anything from the texas chiansaw massecre.

* * *

Dean drove that car faster as each motionless breath became less and less. Deans heart racing, faster then the car, _'I can't give up. I have to be strong and get Sammy to hospital.'_ Dean thought. And almost in an instint Deans heart stopped as Sams arm shot up grabbing at think air.

"Fuck Sammy what is it!" Dean askednot even taking hiw foot off the gas pedle, actually it made him step on the gas even harder, driving the pedle down to the floor.

Then with a gasp of breath "Vision!" Sam practically screamed.

_'Fuck not now! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS TO HIM!'_ Dean screamed

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\Sam's Vision/////////////////////////////////////// _

* * *

Sam awoke with a shudder. All he could see was black, but that sound, he could never forget the sickening echo that it brought. As his eyes ajusted to the otter blackness souronding him, he realized he wasn't allow. There were at least twenty other people down there with him. _

_"Fuck you! I'm not talking, I don't even know what the fuck you fuckers are even talking about!" Sam heard from the other room._

_"Fine if you won't talk, then we'll make you begg for merci, we'll make you scream for it!" The other voice said._

_"Dean Winchester dosn't..." Dean was cut off by the extremly large fist hurling toward him._

_Then all that could be heard was the sickning thud of boots coming toward Sam._

_

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\Two Weeks Ago////////////////////////////////////////// _

* * *

Dean rolled away ever so slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this Sammy? I mean that...it's just...you've been waiting for the perfict time..." Dean was cut off as Sam pushed him hard against the hard wall. Running his hand up and down the out side of Dean's thigh. 

"Dean we can do this the hard way..." He passed to ingulf is brothers lips with another hot firey kiss then contined "Or the easy way, It's your choice!" Sam said looking Dean in the eye.

Dean had dreampt of this day for so long, and now it was finally happening. Sammy was finally going to have sex and it was finally going to be with him.

"You wanna play ruff eh?" He asked with a cocked eye brow "Well we can play RUFF!" Dean said turning the tables on Sam, throughing him against the wall. As he mulishously raped Sams neck a small moan came from Sams mouth, and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Oh GOD!" Sam moaned, as his hands ran through Deans hair.

Dean was fumbling with Sam belt buckle as Sam wiped his shirt off then attempted to do the same with Deans. They stod there making-out against the cold wall grinding against each other. (totally naked mite I add) Then Dean pulled, violently, away from the embrace with a mistevious smile on his face.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam aked walking towards him.

"Playing with you!" Dean laughed out. As the stupidest look came on Sams face.

Then Dean, unexpictedly, pulled Sammy to the cold hard wood floor.

As Sam tryed to get up, on all fours, Dean pounced.

"Hows this for fun, Sammy?" Dean asked raping the back of Sams neck with his mouth.

"Loads! It's sooooooooooooooooo good!" Sam perd.

Dean just laughed. "Get on the bed." All the fun out of his voice, but the most beautiful look in his eyes. It made Sam shudder.

"Yes Sir." Sam answered with an equaly serious tone in his voice.

As the two of them flopped down on the bed they made- out some more but then, all of a soudin, Dean just couldn't take it any longer. Then he whispered "Roll over Sammy, and I'll show you real pleasure." into Sams ear. As Sam did as he was told, a new world opened to him.

Dean lobbed his all so harden cock, and started to gently thrust in and out of Sammy. Entering a little more everytime. Then when he felt that he wasn't hurting Sammy he began to rock. Slowly back and forth, his hands inbeded into Sams shoulders. But Sam could have cared less, for the feeling he felt could only be expresed in the short moans of "Dean" and "Oh god, yes". A few moments after Sam had cum, Dean finally came, as he came in Sammy alll he could say was "SAMMY!" and collapsed ontop of him. Then he rolled off of Sammy and asked "How perfect was that?" with a cocky grin on his face.

"PERFECT!" He exclaimed then gave into the darkness the sleep was bring him.

* * *

Okay there it is. I did my damnedest to make it as good as I possibly could, granted I've only writen two other scences like that! So reviews please and tell me if I did good or not. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean paced the small waiting room, francitally. Waiting, not so pacentally, for the fucking redneck doctor to come back into the room to tell him how the fuck his lover was.

His silten rantings were answered as docor imerged in to the waiting room.

"Doc, tell me! Why the fuck did it take so long?" Dean said anger, frustration, and guilt flooding his words.

"I'm sorry, you had to wait so long but..." The Doctor started but was cut off.

"NO! No IF'S, AND'S, OR BUT'S ABOUT IT!" Dean yelled.

"You're brother flat lined on use three times, Mr. Lock. His to weak right now so we tyed all his organs off and stetch him clossed. If he makes it through the next forty-eight hours we'll be able to go back in and finish." Doctor Black said, finishing his sentence.

"Can I go and see him?" Dean asked in whisper, with his head down.

"His not awake, and probablly won't for a long while. But if it's that important to you then yes." He answered.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\In The ICU/////////////////////////////

* * *

Sam lyed on the bed stretching. And Smiled as he saw Dean apporched the door. But his smile faded when he saw the look in his eyes.

"Oh god Sammy." Dean said aloud, as he approched the bed, tears streming down his face.

"Dean look I'm okay." Sam said with a smile. Then tryed to grab Dean's arm. His hand travelled right through him. "OH GOD! I'm DEAD!" Sam screamed.

"Sam shut up. You're not dead." A female voice came from the other side of the room.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Sam demanded, as he attempted to get of the bed. The tile was cold against his cold feet.

"Sam come down. It's me, Cassie." She said as she came out of the shadow. Stopping Sam dead in his tracks.

"But you're dead!" He said pointing at her.

"Don't remind me. Looks like you might bite the dust soon, yourself." She said looking around him to look at his body and Dean. "I'd hate to see the pore bastered who did that to you, after Dean gets through with him."

"Huh, what... Oh ya, he's dead. Dean shot him like five times in the head." Sam said losing concentration almost instantly. His eyes were fixed on Dean, he could count the times he's seen Dean cry on one hand. It tor Sam appart to see Dean like that. He couldn't even tell Dean he was there, he couldn't confort him, that hurt worse then death.

"Sam I need you're help." Cassie said. "I need you to help me kill Thomas Hewitt."

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two Weeks Ago///////////////////////////////////

* * *

Sam lyed there perfectly stil, as to not to wake Dean. Who at the moment was tangled around him. They had fallen asleep after what seemed like a moment in time, when evrything stopped, maybe even there own heart beats, as they melted into one beat.

Last night was the most amazing experience he had ever had, sexual or not, in his life. He had prayed to god that it would be like that every time.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he awoke to his brothers, incredably chesled torso.

"Hey." Sammy answered looking down at Dean with a smile. "That was amazing, you are amazing!" Ingulfing his brothers lips with such passion it made Dean harden instantly.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as Sam pulled away.

"Thats the only **_word_** I could us to explain how I felt." Sam exclaimed with smile that made Deans heart melt, _'I can't believe how fucking lucky I am to have you, Sammy.'_

He thought to himself.

"You wanna take a shower? Together?" Sam asked like an innocent five year old.

* * *

Alright there it is. Thanx some much for the reviews from the last chapter, I felt pretty good after. And I no for sure were I want this story to go so ya. Keep reading, and plz keep reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

"How could this happen? Why must you torture me like this? WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO DISERVE THIS?" Dean yelled at thin air, in a fit of rage and saddness. "What do I not diserve to be happy? Can I not have anything nice, Can I not have someone there to just love me, and comfort me? Must you take and take from me, you can't give back to me! Just this one fucking time can't you cut me a FCUKING break? You've taken my mother, my father, and now you want to take away the only fucking family I have left?" Dean ranted until all he had were a few simple words "Well 'GOD', if you really do exist, you want to take from me maybe I'll start taking from you." His voice low and steady as he stod over Sammies lifless body.

"Dean..." Sam tryed so hard to just reach out, try to tell him he wasn't leaving him, but nothing. He was stuck for the moment, lingering between life and death, and dammit if he couldn't save his own soul then fuck he was gonna save Cassie's.

"Sam, I'm sorry really I am, but I need you to help me." She said a little hesitant.

"Look Cassie, I want to help you really I do, but he's dead. He's the sick fuck that put me there, lying there dying. Dean shout him in the head like I said." Sam said mater of factilly.

"Then we can't I move on?" She quistioned.

"Maybe he hasn't." Sam said pacing "Maybe he has unfinished business himself. If he does then he's probally trapt at the plantation..." Sam trailed of as the tingalling sensation in the back of his head became a very presstant pounding and the front of his brain " Fuck not now! Why the fuck now?" He quistioned as his heart moniter started to increase rapidlly.

"FUCK! Someone I need help in here!" Dean yelled out the door.

As doctors and nurses ran in and out of the room, pushing gurnies and machines of all kinds, Dean was slowly but ssurly pushed out of his little brother room.

"Doctor whats happening?" The nurse closest to the doctor asked "Whats causing the arrest?"

"To be honest with you, nothing in my medical career has ever happend like this. Ever." Said checking and re-checking Sam's charts.

"What do you mean you don't know whats happening to him?" Dean asked as he burst back in to the room.

"Get him out here!" The doctor ordered.

A few minutes pass and Sam is back to normall, or at least as normall as a person who is half dead can be.

"Cassie..." Sam crocked from the floor, were he had passed out "We need to get him before he gets Dean."

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two Weeks Ago///////////////////////////

* * *

"Fcuk Sammy...OH God I love" Dean moned as Sams hot mouth closed around Deans rock hard cock. "How do you know, everytime, when I need this?" Dean moaned again. Sam just moved slowly, it was to much for Dean and he arched his back, as the hot steamy water hit his chesled chest, he came, with no warning, in Sammies mouth. As Sam stod up he swallowed hard, with a little bit of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I know everything, Dean. Remember I'm a psychic freak." Sam answered with a cocky grin, ingulfing Deans mouth, pushing the un-swalloed cum into his brothers mouth.

"Thats right." He answered as he swallowed.

"Come on Dean, enough fun for now. We've got to figer this out." Sam said as he stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Okay I now thats a lot of wincest in two chaps. but in the next few theres like not gonna be any so I'm having fun with it, while I can. If you're confussed contact me at i'll try and explain what I can with out giving to much away. Lots of action coming up, I'm so psyched! Read and Review plz! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, don't own all rights go to the CW and whatever company owns The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

* * *

"Can you even leave the hospital?" She asked Sam as he slowly got to his feet.

"I guess we'll just have to find out. Now won't we." He said as he walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Wha, ya." Cassie answered as she looked from Dean and Sam back to Sam.

"Sammy I know you can hear me, so I need you to do this one thing for me okay. I need you to stay, okay for me." Dean finished with a small tear rolling down his face. "I'll be right here the whole time you know that right."

* * *

As they neared the door to the hospital Sam could feel the cold breeze blow through him. It sent shivers up his spine and the hairs stand on his neck.

"So you're just gonna walk on out of here?" Cassie asked.

"Well I'm gonna try. I don't know if I even can or not." Sam replyed.

So like he said, Sam walked right out the doors of the hospital. Nothing happened, he walked right out, and nothing.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I was hoping it would be." Sam said flattly as they walked to the car. "Wait, how are we gonna drive a car if no one can see us?" Cassie questioned. "Crap. Well I guess we'll just have to walk." Sam answered.

A few miles out of town Cassie finally spoke up "You know if we concetrate on something hard enough, we can get there faster."

Sam whiped around "What! You mean we could be there by now? Who nows how much time we even have, and it took you that long to tell me that?" Sam spazed out.

"Well sorry. I just figer you would have known that since thats what 'You Do'." She spat back.

"Well, all we have to do is concetrate on a place?" Sam asked.

"Ya thats how I found you." She answered, looking him starte in the eyes.

"Okay. So all we have do is think of the cocksucker, and we'll materilize there?" Sam said, then dissappeare, soon followed by Cassie.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two weeks ago//////////////////////////////////

* * *

"AWW Sammy, all work and no play makes Dean a very horny boy!" Dean whined as they had been sitting in the libary for the past four and a half hours.

"God Dean, I swear if I hear you say that one more time, I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Dean whispered into Sammies ear.

"You won't even get a blow job, tonight." Sam answered, very happy with the look of pure horror on Deans face. "Now, I think I've found something."

"What? What do you got little brother?" Dean questioned, giving Sam a sly smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued "There this old plantation down in Texas. Say's here Thomas Hewitt, wheeleds a chain saw, as his choise weapon. But his father, before he was killed, lowered there victems back to the plantation." Sam paused for a moment to let it sink in before he continued, but before he could Dean spoke "How? I mean, how did he get them to come with him?"

"I was just getting there." Sam said witha small smile. "Say's here he used to dress as a cop. The victems ussually, were starnded, due to car troubles. He would give them a lift, and this Thomas guy would chop them up. Person by person, piece by piece." Then Sam turned the computer for Dean to see the graphic images of the basement, in the plantation.

"Oh thats just nasty!" Dean said, curling his upper lip. "Do you think he did that to Cassie?"

"If not yet, then ya...Probably well soon." Sam said swallowing hard.

* * *

Okay, so sorry it took me this long to update. I could list a million reasons why I didn't have it up before now but just to lazy so, sorry it's short to but most of my chapters are so. Hope you like, review plz. Gives puppy dog eyes You know you want to. 


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"Okay, what the fuck?" Sam said looking around.

"You know, you sound more like Dean everytime you talk. Maybe you should take a break from each other." Cassie answered smilling.

"Okay, Cassie. Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. But she was right, he was slowly, but surly, turning into a taller, smarter Dean. And that was not a good thing!

"Were do we start looking? I mean do we start upstairs, down stairs, outside, were?"

"Well, no one can see us right? So as long as we stick together to find the bitch, we'll be fine." Sam answered poundering.

"K, that didn't make any sence. I thought you were the smart one?" She spat at him.

"Hey, I am, but okay." Sam said taking a deep breath "So the only things that can see us are other spirtis right? So all we have to do is find the bitch and send him packing, all the way to hell."

"And how are we going to do that?" She quistioned him, scepitacly.

"Well, we're gonna...um...fuck. I need dads journal."

"Why do you need that?"

"So I can exorcise his ass. And send him to hell were he belongs!" Sam said getting very frustrainted.

"Do you here that?" Cassie asked eyes getting wide.

"It can't be...FUCK! His got to be doing 200mph, and Dean would never drive his baby that fast would he?" Sam asked, fear rising through him, as the Impala came closser and closser. His frustration, turning quickly, into fear. "Oh Shit. If Deans here then..."

"No. No Sam would know. You'd beable to if you were dead."

"Ya but Dean wouldn't leave me there to die by myself. He just wouldn't!" Sam said yelling, out of rage, fear, frustration, and hundred other emotions, pumping through his body. As the car rolled to a halt, a few metres away from were they where standing, Sam could see that he was sitting the passanger side. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam said running to the car.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Two weeks ago///////////////////////////////////////

* * *

"Okay so we'll kill this werewolf and the were goin to Texas." Dean stated.

"Looks like." Sam answered flatly.

"Now, can we finish what you started this morning?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Dude is that all you think about? I mean like god, can you not go twenty-four hours with out sex?"

"Dude, look at who I get to fuck? Look at who you get the fuck. Does that **not** turn you on? A little bit?" Dean said pointing out the fact that there both stunning creatures.

"Dean..." Sam passed kissed him lightly on the lips then continued "You know you'll always turn me on. But my ass is so fucking sore, I don't think I could take it man. But if I'm in the mode later. We'll have fun with chocolate syrup!" Sam whispered into Deans ear. Then pulled away to see the look on Deans face.

"I LOVE YOU!" Dean practicullay yelled. The fact that Sam wanted to have sex was still and new thing, but he never imaginde in his wildest dreams that Sam would ever want to us props.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is super short. But I wanted to get it out before tomorrow cuz I have to look after my nefuw for a few dayz so. Anyway thanx for all the reviews, and keep reviewing cuz it really motivates me, and I put the little hints of wincest at the ends just for all you review so please keep it up. XP 


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Back at the motel. around eight in the evening

"Dean I'm back." Sam yelled into the room caring some bags.

"What took you so long? I'm starving." Dean said walking out of the bathroom "So what do we have?"

"Well we have pizza, beer ,and for dessert we have chocolate syrup." Sams face lit up when he pulled the bottles out of the bag.

Dean stod there in shock. He didn't actually think that Sam was serious. But there he stod holding two hige bottles of chocolate syrup, that image alone made Dean harden.

"I take it, that you love me." Sam said before Dean could even think straight.

He shock his head lighty inaproval. "You have know idea."

Sam slowly walked toward Dean, kissing his lips, so softly and gently Dean swore it was a women. As Sam distracted Dean with his mouth he foumbled with there jeans. Dean was slowly pulling off Sam shirt, and his along with it. Once they were totally naked Sam pushed Dean onto the bed. "Stay." He comanded, as he walked back to get the syrup.

Dean swallowed hard "What are you going to do?" He asked looking his naked brother up and down.

"Well I was thinking I making some chocolate milk then going for drive." Sam answered sarcastically "What do you want my do with it?" His grin was as evil as a five year old who had been choat red handed, in the cookie jar.

"I...I want you to cover you're cock totally in chocolate, then mine. And then you'll lick me completely clean, while you jack off, using the syrup as you're own personal lube." Dean answered with a pleasurable grin.

"If you're sure, but when I'm done you got to do me." Said as he started to pour the thick, dark syrup on his hard member. Dean got harder as he watched Sammy pour syrup on him. "Ya okay. That enough, now come go you're job boy." He instructed, as his erection became painfully good.

Sam smiled and slowly bent down on to his knees. His hot mouth surounding Deans cock, then slowly started working himself. Dean thrust deep into Sam's mouth, as he started to speed up alittle bit. A few mintues later both boys gave into there urges and came hard and fast. Dean cuming hard in Sammies, mouth, and Sammy cuming all over the floor.

"Damn you're good." Dean said gasping for air.

"My turn. Sam said standing up with a smirk.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\Sam and Cassie///////////////////////

* * *

Sams eyes were huge as he peered into the passanger side. How could Dean get his dying body out of a hospital without someone see him. _'Oh god, I really am dead.'_ he thought to himself. As he focused the door swung open, going right through him. "Come on man. I so don't want to be here. It's creepy!" _'GOD! You suck! Do you honestly expect me to re-live this?'_

"Sam look out!" Cassie cryed from behind him.

"Wha..." His sentence was cut short by the unexpected sight of Thomas. "Holly FUCK!" He screamed as he ducked from the pyscho, who was wheeling a chainsaw.

"RUN!" Cassie screamed.

"You go. I'll distranct him, hopfully I can get to my dads journal before he can chop me up. GO!" Sam screamed at her, then ran to the trunk. '_Please be here! Please be... YES! Thank you god._' He thought to himself. Then took refuge in the trunk. '_Deans gonna kill me!'_ He thought to himself as the spirit whaled on the trunk with the saw. As Sam began to read the spell he only tryed harder to get throught metal cacun, of the impala. As Sam finished the spell Thomas erupted into a million pieces. Bone fling everywhere, blood spattering over the impala, and saw fall to the ground still running.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Cassie asked poking her head through the trunk.

"Peechy. You?" Sam asked.

"Good-bye Sam, tell Dean I'm a better place now." She said kissing Sam on the cheek. "I will." Sam answered shaking his head.

Sam awoke to the sound of Deans cell phone ringing. '_Oh god was that a dream or a vision?'_ he asked himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered Dean cell.

"Sam?" Cassie screamed, as she was on the brink of balling her eyes out.

Sam dropped the phone. _'Oh GOD!'_

The End.

* * *

Okay so there it is, the final chapter. hope you all liked the ending, if you didn't will then tell me what you didn't like. It was a blast to write, and the respones I got from this story is the best I've **EVER** had with any story so thank you guys so much. Can wait to start work on other projects and finish the un finished ones.

Enjoy, on and review.


End file.
